


Day 13 - Handcuffed Together

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Confessions, Fluff, Handcuffs, Jared shenanigans, M/M, Misha and Jensen are NOT married in this fic!, misha's birthday, soft bois in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Tired of Misha and Jensen dancing around each other, Jared decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Day 13 - Handcuffed Together

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue! Yeah, I know, sorry. I'm going back and working on everything that's still in progress so I can finish it all in the coming weeks. Shouldn't have let it all go this long, but life got in the way as life is prone to doing. Hope you like this one! More to come soon!
> 
> Also, in this fic, Jensen and Misha are not married.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Jensen had experienced some crazy shit over his time working on Supernatural, but he never thought that being handcuffed to Misha Collins would be one of them. Never in a million years. Yet Jensen supposed he really shouldn't have been surprised.

It was Misha's birthday and, like they did every year, the crew threw a little party for him. The cast and crew loved having birthday parties, after all. So Jensen had shown up (just for the cake, no really) and even put on one of the wacky party hats that had been handed to him upon arrival. It had all gone downhill from there.

"Jensen! Hey!" Misha saw him from across the room and a smile lit up his face. That smile always made Jensen feel pleasantly warm inside as cheesy as it sounded.

"Hey, man. Happy birthday. Usual torture again this year, I see." Jensen walked over and stood beside his co-star, looking around at all of the others that were gathered.

"Oh, yes. It's completely horrible. How dare they celebrate the day of my birth and give me free cake." Misha was wearing a plastic crown on his head. A princess tiara, of course. 

"Monsters." His tone was deadpan, but his amusement was clear and Misha laughed.

"Definitely. Go have some cake though. It's fantastic." Misha gave him a light shove with his hand on Jensen's lower back.

Didn't have to tell him twice. So, cake in hand, Jensen had taken a seat beside Misha and the two discussed the day's scenes over cake.

Then Jared had shown up with a gift that led to Jensen's current circumstances.

"All right, I've got a gift to you from everyone, Misha. Close your eyes," Jared said, smirking.

"Oh right. I close my eyes and you do something horrible to me. Try again, Padalecki." Misha shook his head, laughing at Jared. He knew better. He'd been the target of many a Padalecki prank since he'd joined the show back in the fourth season.

"No, I promise, it won't be anything horrible. You'll like it. Plus, we're in a room full of people to make sure I'm on my best behavior," Jared cajoled, even trying puppy dog eyes. 

"Yeah, or help you do whatever you have planned. I haven't forgotten the pie incident when I directed." Misha crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't mad about any of it. He was just wary of whatever Jared had planned.

"Oh come on, Misha, please? A lot of thought and effort went into getting this gift for you. We're really excited to see what you think of it." Jared was relentless and Misha cast a glance toward Jensen.

"What do you think?" Misha asked him and Jensen shrugged.

"I don't know anything about it honestly." Which made him give Jared a look. Seriously, he wasn't in on it? Why not? Jared just grinned at him.

"You'll like it too," he told Jensen.

Jensen shook his head slightly and considered for a moment before looking back at Misha again. "Might as well get it over with. He's not going to leave you alone until you take it."

"All right," Misha sighed. "If only to get you to stop with the damn puppy eyes." Then he closed his eyes.

"Great! Hold out your hands," Jared said, waiting until Misha obeyed. 

Once Misha's hands were held out as requested, everything happened rather quickly. Jared moved and instead of giving Misha a gift, he grabbed Jensen's left wrist. Jensen barely had time to say anything before he heard the clicks of a handcuff snapping into place. Then he heard it again when Jared secured the other cuff to Misha's wrist.

"What the hell?" Jensen demanded as Misha opened his eyes. His expression was much the same as Jensen's, but Jared just grinned.

"Jensen's your gift, Misha. Enjoy." Jared's statement left the pair of men dumbfounded, sitting there with their wrists handcuffed together.

"What are you smoking and why didn't you share?" Misha said, shaking his head slightly, then examining the handcuffs for one of those safety latches that fake handcuffs had.

"This is our way of saying we know how you both feel about each other and that we're tired of watching you too wearing those lovesick expressions on your faces when you think the other one isn't looking. When you could be happy together instead of being stubborn. The cuffs come off when you finally pull your heads out of your asses," Jared explained, crossing his arms.

"Dude!" Jensen's eyes widened and he spared a glance toward Misha who looked just as shocked.

"What? Your scenes are done for the day." Jared shrugged.

"What if I had plans? Or Jensen?" Misha asked, sighing when he found no safety release.

"You didn't. I checked. Those are the real thing, by the way. I've got the key, but it's not on me!" The last was interjected quickly when it looked like Jensen was going to jump him to try and take the key from him.

"Jared!" Jensen was actually rather pissed off and only then did he finally notice that the rest of the party had cleared out.

"We'll just leave you two alone to talk things over." Jared left them there, that grin never leaving his face.

"What the fuck?" Misha said when they were finally by themselves, looking at Jensen. 

"I don't even know. But I'm kicking his ass just as soon as we get these things off." He shifted his wrist, rattling the cuffs along with Misha's arm as well.

"I'll help." Misha sighed. "He's right. These look real to me. You wouldn't happen to have Dean's lockpicking skill by any chance, would you?"

"After today, I'm gonna." Jensen went to get up and ended up dragging Misha along with him. He looked at Misha apologetically.

"What was he on about anyway?" Misha asked, giving Jensen a sidelong glance.

"He thinks we have feelings for each other?" Jensen laughed a bit, but it was forced and he knew it. 

"Apparently all of them do." Misha's laugh was just as forced.

They both walked back over to the sofa, maneuvering so they could sit down comfortably again without being hindered by the handcuffs.

"Well, at least he didn't put them on too tight." Small miracles really. Jensen still wanted to kick Jared's ass.

"Yeah. So, if he wants us to talk, maybe we should talk and get it over with. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get the cuffs off," Misha suggested, leaning back against the couch cushions.

"What's there to talk about really? They think we have feelings for each other. That's crazy." Jensen paused. He knew how he felt. How he'd felt for a long time. He just hadn't said anything. Yet the idea of Misha reciprocating those feelings even a little bit was ludicrous. Right?

"Yeah. That's crazy," Misha agreed. Jensen noticed, however, that he didn't sound completely convincing. Almost like Misha didn't believe it himself.

"Mhm. Crazy," Jensen confirmed with a nod, resolute. Or was he? He kept glancing at Misha from the corner of his eye. Misha was trying to look anywhere but at Jensen.

"Is it though?" Misha finally asked, eyeing Jensen sidelong much as Jensen had just done to him. His words had Jensen turning to face him.

"I...what?" He cursed his inarticulate response and the way he felt heat flooding his face.

"Is it really that crazy?" There was something there in Misha's eyes that Jensen didn't know what to make of. Words escaped him and Misha took his silence and ran with it. "Is it really that crazy to think that we could have feelings for each other?"

"I...guess not?" Jensen shifted slightly on the sofa, reaching up to tug the party hat off of his head then tossing it aside. The conversation was making him nervous as hell and Jensen didn't like being nervous.

Finally, Misha shook his head and sighed. "All right. I'm a grown man. I'm not going to act like a shy prepubescent teenager about this. I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm crazy about you and I have been for a long time. I don't expect you to feel the same. That's completely fine. But if Jared's going to drag this out of me, then whatever. It is what it is. I'm not going to behave weird or anything like that after this." He paused. "Okay, no weirder than I usually am anyway."

Jensen listened to Misha's confession and found himself stunned. He certainly hadn't expected that. Yet his heart leapt at the same time, realizing Misha actually did the feel same way that he did. Holy shit. Misha wasn't looking at him any longer, focused instead on fiddling with the crown he'd taken off of his head. He looked like he was gearing himself up for bad news.

Jensen considered his words carefully, knowing he had to be honest. Misha had been. How could Jensen do any less? He cleared his throat, gaining Misha's attention once more.

"I had no idea," Jensen admitted, but held up a hand before Misha could say anything else. "If I had... I might've said something sooner." His words made Misha stop short, staring at him.

"You what now?" Those were the first words out of Misha's mouth in response and Jensen chuckled a bit.

"I would have said something sooner. Told you how I felt. I'm crazy about you too. It's been a long time for both of us apparently. I'm not sure when it started exactly. I just know suddenly one day I realized it. I didn't think you'd ever feel the same though. So I just kept my mouth shut," Jensen explained, watching as a slow smile formed on Misha's lips.

"My god, we're idiots." Jensen laughed with him, but shifted to move closer to Misha. Misha's hand was warm when Jensen laid his atop it.

"We are. But it seems like we're wising up," he told Misha quietly, watching as Misha's free hand came up to his cheek.

"Sure does," Misha agreed quietly, blue eyes gazing into Jensen's green ones.

Jensen wasn't sure who made the first move to close the distance between them, but as their lips met for the first time, he found he really didn't care. So long as it ended in them kissing, it didn't matter at all. He happily lost himself in the feeling of Misha's lips against his own, giving as good as he was given, his free arm sliding around Misha to pull him closer still.

When they finally had to end the kiss in order to breathe, both were smiling, but it was Jensen who broke the silence.

"We should go talk to Jared and get the key from him so we can take these off." He lifted his arm that was cuffed to Misha's, watching Misha's arm rise as well. Misha's mischievous look gave him pause, however.

"I don't know. I think maybe we could keep them on a little longer. I've got a few fun ideas," he said, stealing a soft kiss from Jensen's lips afterward.

"Well, in that case..." Jensen grinned and kissed him again.

Jared could wait as far as both of them were concerned. Though it was absolutely a guarantee that payback would be in Padalecki's very near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
